Wedding Horror
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione's wedding day, but someone is having doubts about this union. Make that two somebodies. Oneshot!


Story: Wedding Horror  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the cousin, Mandi.  
Summary: Hermione is getting married to Ron. Harry is going out with Ginny. What happens when things don't always go as plan? (One-Shot)  
---  
Hermione Jane Granger looked in the full-length mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was laid down across her shoulders. Her cousin Mandi had spent two hours alone making Hermione's hair straight so she could curl it. While Mandi was doing that, Ginny Weasley had been fixing up her face with make-up. Her mum, Jane, had been fussing over her cell phone making sure everything was perfect for her daughter's wedding. Finally she had a few minutes to herself. She wore a satin white dress. It was simple, yet it looked gorgeous on Hermione. It went down right to her ankles. The tiara had rhinestones going around a headband with a white veil that had two flaps, one in front and back.

Her wedding would be a few hours. She couldn't wait to finally be Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley! There was... Something, though, almost made her want to say no to Ron. She could never exactly pin point her problem, but she knew it was there.

There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called.

Harry opened the door slowly. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Harry! What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"You look beautiful, Mione. Ron will love it," she said, shutting the door.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. Why are you in here?"

"Ginny is going crazy! So I wanted to see if it was just my girlfriend or if the bride was losing it as well," Harry said, sitting down.

"I'm not going crazy. I'm actually pretty calm about all this."

"That's good."

"Maybe you'll get to see Ginny dressed up like this soon," Hermione said, twirling again.

"I don't know."

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Why not? You two aren't fighting, are you?"

"Oh, no! There's just... Did you ever feel like there was something holding you back from truly loving Ron?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How... How... How did you know?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. No... There's nothing that's held me back from loving Ron."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Fine..."

Hermione smiled. "Better get out of here, Harry," she said. "Best man can't be late."

Harry got up, but instead of moving towards the door, he went and kissed Hermione's cheek then hugged her. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you," he whispered, and then walked out the door.

Hermione stood there, her hand on her cheek where Harry had just kissed her. Was Harry what had been holding her back? Could she possibly...

"Earth to Hermione almost Weasley!"

Hermione flew back into reality. Ginny stood in front of her, fully dressed in the bride's maids gown Hermione had chosen, a lilac purple bell dress. Mandi would be wearing one very much like this. "Sorry," she said.

"Dreaming about the honeymoon?" Ginny giggled.

Hermione put on a fake smile. "Yeah..."

"I don't want to know the details, Herms, but your pa is ready to walk."

Hermione let out a nervous smile. "So am I."

Ginny grinned. "Let's go," she walked out the door, then up to where she would walk out in the lineup.

Hermione stood by her father, Tom. She looked up at him. His once brown hair was slowly turning into gray. His hazel eyes were excited, yet scared. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

Tom looked down at his only daughter and smiled. "I love you too, Hermione," she said.

The wedding march started. First went the flower girl, Bill and Fleur's daughter, Kiki. She dressed in a dress much like Ginny and Mandi's were, but it had sleeves to it. She threw lilac and lily petals out of the basket.

Next came Hermione's cousin, Neo, as the ring bear. He wore a small black tux with a lilac - much to Ron's protest - tie. On the white pillow he carried two wedding bands.

Then walked out Ginny in her lilac bell dress, holing a bouquet of lilacs.

Mandi followed not very far behind. She looked much the same as Ginny had, but instead she carried lilies.

Everything stopped. Hermione looked at her father, waiting for the tine of "Here Comes the Bride" to start playing. "This is it, Dad," she whispered.

"Good luck, Hermione," he said.

When her father said her name, the music started playing. Hermione could hear everyone who was sitting rising, waiting to see the blushing bride.

Mrs. Weasley had charmed her door so when it was time for one of them to walk, it would open.

Hermione gulped. Her father offered his arm, which she took after a moment. He then began to walk her up the carpet that had been laid out.

She looked over to a pew and saw her mother, almost in tears. In another were Molly and Arthur. Molly was in tears. Then she looked up at Mandi and Ginny, both grinning like idiots. She looked over at Neville and Harry. Harry looked at though he was deep, deep in thought. He acted as if his eyes were focused on Hermione, but she knew they weren't. After a second or so, she looked at Ron and smiled. He mouthed I love you. She smiled even more. Finally the music stopped. They had gotten to the front where Mc Gonagall stood, with a book in her hand.

Hermione spaced out most of the sermon. When Mc Gonagall asked, "Do you?" she replied with "I do"... when she heard someone shift, she blinked.

"Is there anyone here that objects to the day of holy matrimony?" Mc Gonagall asked.

A few seconds passed. That is when Hermione looked at Harry, when their eyes locked...

Both knew what had been holding them back from loving someone else with all their hearts - each other.

"I do," Harry said.

All eyes flew to him, wondering what was going on. Harry had been if anything the most supporting person for Hermione and Ron to wed. He also had a girlfriend, Ginny!

"Harry? Mate, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Professor Mc Gonagall, these two should not be wed," Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny practically screamed.

"Hermione - think. Does your heart truly want this? What was holding you back, Mione? If I am wrong, please forget everything I've just said. Hermione, unlike you, I can't live a lie. Ginny, I'm sorry. My heart is not fully with you. I love you, but we can't be together. Everyone else, I'm sorry I've ruined the beautiful wedding," Harry looked at the ground, then walked away.

"Mr. Weasley, do you still take Miss Granger as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Ron said.

"Miss Granger..."

"No. Ron, I don't love you as much as I say. You will always be special to me, but I just can't marry you. Everyone - I'm sorry," Hermione said, pulled up her dress some, and ran.

Ginny and Ron stood there, looking like their life was gone...

Hermione ran all the way out to the front of the Burrow where stood Harry Potter. "Harry?"

No response.

"I... I love you," she whispered.

Harry put out his hand. "Take it."

Hermione looked confused, but did. Suddenly, they were in a new place that Harry knew was his first home in Godric's Hollow, but rebuilt. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
